Blood is Blood
by Scout Girl
Summary: If blood is blood, then blood will flow' When the TARDIS breaks down the Doctor thinks about his life, 'That's all it does, that's all it knows'


Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and _Blood is Blood_ lyrics are credited to Nerina Pallot.

Dedication: Izzy, it's her birthday tomorrow! So Happy Birthday and good luck on your Fencing Grade 3 (not like you'll read this anyway)

BETA: bloff

A/N: This is a joint fic written between me and my friend Claire (rosetyler4ever on LJ) we hope you like

**Blood is Blood**

_Tinkerbell, my winged friend, I think we got it wrong._

_No fairy tale or happy ending, just prehistoric songs_.

The Doctor sat talking, but he was talking to the TARDIS, his TARDIS that flew him from place to place, but she never got it quiet right, like now, he wasn't the hero here, he was stuck, the TARDIS had broken down and he couldn't fix her, so he leant back against the tree and listened to the ancient bird song.

_A crystal in my baby's eyes, I want what I can't love_

_So now I've learnt how to despise, I think I've learnt enough..._

That's all the universe was now. Malovent. Violence - everyone fighting. You could rarely love, and be loved in return. Except in exceptional cases. Like with Rose. (Sorry!) The universe was a less friendly place since the Time Lords died, and now the Doctor had the burden of hatred, despise... And love and grief.

_If blood is blood, then blood will flow -_

_That's all it does, that's all it knows_

He had the Time Lord's blood on his hands, and normal blood flows, flows away, but this blood doesn't it sticks to his hands like glue reminding him of his past. This blood isn't real. This blood knows of his guilt and refuses to let him go. The blood runs along his arm infecting his body but never leaving him. This blood knows.

_But I've one question, I want something,_

_I want more._

His companions always seem to want to know more... about the time war. Don't they understand it hearts him? The death of so many Time Lords, their blood covering his hands. They always want to know more. Curiosity killed the cat, and the odd human if they asked too many questions

_So flesh is flesh, an urgent fire_

_It drags you down, this cheap desire._

Because the Time Lords may have been mighty but they where made up of bone, muscle and flesh just like other people. And flesh burns. But no one realises this as he talks about the Time War. They just want to know what happened. So he tells them ad it drags them into his world of despair, and they can't cope. They fall and wither, like the Time Lords did except they Time Lords burnt in a real fire.

_We all want something, maybe beauty,_

_Maybe more..._

Everyone has a want in life. Maybe to become famous, a millionaire, beautiful. And his was not skin deep. Sometimes he laughed at humans with all their insignificant worries, but most of the time he envied them. He'd seen enough of the universe, and now he just wanted to settle down, with the most beautiful girl he knew...

_Absolution, constitution, leave it all behind_

_Take off your shirt, your worried face, and let me lose your mind._

And he had left Gallifrey with its rules and it's orders to live a better life. He had done so with the TARDIS and into the TARDIS had put all of his work, often had to remove parts of outer clothing to tinker with her (he remembered trying to do it in a huge scarf ad it failing, he couldn't work while thinking of all the things that had gone wrong in hi life from the Time War, to losing Rose, to Peter's suicide and TARDIS meant that he lost the trail of his thoughts. The TARDIS often offered forgiveness over what he had done but he brushed her aside.

_I thought that I might change the world, but all I changed was me._

_So now I sleep most days and think of where this all might lead._

I thought that saving the world would make a difference, but it didn't. Saving the whole world from the Cybermen and the Daleks didn't really change their lifestyles in the long term - it only changed mine. Now I sleep alone in the TARDIS, thinking about Rose and what adventures we could be having now. But now I 'm starting to realise that living in the past isn't helping me... or her

_Oh blood is blood, and blood will flow -_

_That's all it does, that's all it knows_

_But I've one question, I want something,_

_I want more._

_So flesh is flesh, an urgent fire_

_It drags you down, this cheap desire_

_We all want something, maybe beauty,_

_Maybe more..._

_Blood will rain a little,_

_Down each mountainside -_

The clouds are a blood red and when the heavens open the rain comes down crimson, He can see mountains capped with white snow and against them the rain looks like blood falling from the sky, just a little of the bloodshed that he caused in those skies is falling down, in a beautiful site that hides pain and death.

_Every cloud will bring you..._

_Here._

Every cloud has a silver lining. Maybe this cloud would have some advantages.

_Oh blood is blood, and blood will flow -_

_That's all it does, that's all it knows_

So the blood from the sky falls, flows down the tree that he's learning against and he feels it trickling down his back. It's coming to him, he shed it, and all this blood knows is that it needs to return. And that's all it does, returning to the hand that shed it. It flows into him until there's not a part of him that's clean.

_But I've one question, I want something,_

_I want more._

I've just one question for the universe. I've seen so many things; I now have one question... Well, maybe two questions. And one more thing left to experience... Death

_So flesh is flesh, an urgent fire_

_So flesh is flesh, and it twists the soul_

He regenerates, but he never dies, there's only ever been one occasion when he thought he would die, and he would have died if he had not had to go on. He had wished that he could give into the fire that death would be. But flesh lived, and he continued to live and it twists at his very soul, that he still have flesh to live with.

_It drags you down, this cheap desire_

_Like a tourniquet, like a begging bowl_

_We all want something, maybe beauty,_

_Like some long forbidden treasure in the dirt..._

_Maybe more..._

A cheap desire, just to give up and die. We all want to just die at some time in our life.

But deep down there's a hidden treasure that you find, that makes your life worth living. It could be gold, silver, or something even more valuable

_Oh blood is blood, and blood will flow -_

_Blood is Blood, and it's on our hands_

_That's all it does, that's all it knows_

_That's the price of grace for the common man_

All of these things he's done for stupid little people, so they can grace the planet so that normal people can survive but he has blood on hands, and however hard he tries it doesn't come off. His hands have been stained forever with the blood of his people, and everyone knows it.

_But I've one question, I want something,_

_For that one good hour you pay with all your life_

_I want more._

_I want more_

For one good couple of hours, I seem to pay for them with pain and suffering. I wish... I wish... I wish the happy times would outlive the sorrows.


End file.
